


Movie Night

by Nashoka



Series: Josh Washington/Reader stories [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of (Y/N)'s items have mysteriously gone missing on a special night at the Washington home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You tapped your phone screen as you laid on your back in Josh’s bed. Tonight was movie night in the Washington home and Josh was downstairs making sure the projector was working. You had on one of Josh’s shirts which was too big for you and came down to your mid-thigh. Just as you began to restart your game you heard familiar voices downstairs.

“JOSH! We got the snacks!” You recognized Beth’s voice and heard Josh yell back a reply. After a while Josh came back into the room and flopped down beside you.

“What are you doing?” He peeked up at your phone.

“Trying to beat this stupid level.” You said as you died in the game again.

“Still? You’ve been playing that thing all week.” He smiled and scooted closer to you.

“Yeah, and eventually I am going to beat it.” Once again you died and grunted in frustration. “When is everyone else getting here?” You turned to him.

“Pretty soon I think. I told everyone around 9 so it shouldn’t be that much longer.” You nodded, sitting up in the bed.

“Have you seen my shorts and my bra? I can’t find them.” Josh stood and looked around. Finding something he bent down, grabbing your compression shorts and handing them to you.

“I don’t see your bra anywhere,” he gave the room a quick look over. “But I think you should just go without it.” He smiled down at you.

“Yeah and flop around all night? No thank you.” You stood up and pulled on your shorts, your breast jiggling as you did so.

“What? I, for one, am a fan of the floppy look.” His eyes watching every time your breasts moved. You stood and surveyed the room. There were a lot of pieces of clothing on the floor but you didn’t see your bra anywhere. As you continued to look around you felt a warm presence press itself against your back. You fought the smile that was spreading across your face as his hands gripped your hips.

“Josh,” you said as his hands slowly moved from your hips up to your chest. 

“I thought you said everyone would be here soon…” His lips trailed against the back of your neck.

“They’re not here yet, are they?” His hands squeezed and kneaded your breast through your shirt.

“Your sisters are right downstairs...”

"Then you better be quiet." You turned your head and your lips met his. His tongue parted your lips as he continued to play with your breasts.

"Mmm…" He groaned against your lips. His hands briefly left your chest to pull up your shirt, exposing your breasts to the cool room.

"Shit..." He said as his hands returned to their position and he pinched your nipples. Your head fell to his shoulder as he bit his lip, looking at your breasts in his hands. You were so enamored with the feeling of his hands you didn't hear the other voices enter the house.

"Yo, Josh!" You heard Chris and a mix of other voices that mingled together. You groaned and Josh gave your breasts one final squeeze and pecked you on your cheek. You pulled your shirt down disappointedly as he pulled away from you.

"Come on." He held his hand out for you. You pouted and reluctantly put your hand in his. He led you downstairs where your friends were waiting for you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh (Y/N), you have to sit beside us." Hannah said grabbing onto your arm only to have you pulled away by Josh.

"Sorry sis, I saved (Y/N) the best seat in the house." He said pulling you close. Hannah rolled her eyes and Beth made barfing noises.

"Whatever." She walked inside the theatre looping arms with Sam and Beth. You quickly turned around to Josh.

"No funny business during the movie, ok?" You said looking at him, but his eyes were glued to your chest. 

"Yeah, ok. Sure." He smiled pecking your lips quickly and pulled you inside. Josh started the movie and dimmed the lights. Turns out the best seats in the house were the seats in the back away from everyone else. He guided you to your seats in the dark and patted his lap, looking at you expectedly. You rolled your eyes but sat in his lap, your back to his chest. He leaned over the side of the chair and grabbed a blanket. After he spread it out he pulled it over the two of you. You sat comfortably in his lap for a while, just watching the movie. Until you felt his hands moving under your shirt.

“Josh...” You warned.

“What?” he whispered into your ear. His hands moved up your sides to your chest. Your breath hitched at the feeling against your breasts.

“Shhh…” he chuckled lightly. “Don’t ruin the movie.” His warm breath tickled your ear as he squeezed and pinched your nipples. One of his hands left your breast and drifted down and into your shorts.

“Josh..” you shifted around in his lap.

“Sit still baby… or I’m going to have to stop.” His lips attached onto your neck and gave you a soft bite. 

“J-Josh... “you stuttered and his hand stopped moving.

“Do you want me to stop?” He whispered and you shook your head readily.

“Then you gotta stay still baby.” He pecked your cheek and his hand dived under your underwear. You jumped as Josh’s digits found your clit and everyone else in the room screamed at a particularly scary scene. He rubbed your clit in circles slowly and you slumped back against him. You grinded up against his hand and his teeth lightly bit into your shoulder. Josh’s thumb continued to rub your clit as he slowly eased the tip of his finger inside of you.

“Nnghh…” you grunted softly.

“Mmm, that feel good?” He whispered. You bit your lip at his cockiness and squeezed your eyes shut as he pushed his finger further into you. 

“You want more?” he teased already knowing the answer. You nodded quickly and he kissed your neck again.

“Turn around for me baby.” You shuffled around awkwardly so you were face to face with him. He grinned as he took in the site of you. Your shirt pulled up so your breasts were exposed and your growing wetness seeping onto his jeans below you. He quickly captured your lips and pulled you close. As his tongue moved against yours you felt his hand go back into your underwear and his fingers found your clit again. You threw your head back with a quiet moan. Seeing the opportunity Josh bent down and took one of your nipples into his mouth. As his fingers quickly plunged in and out of you, his other hand went to your back to hold you to him as he continued to suckle your breast. Silent moans left your mouth as you neared closer and closer to your approaching orgasm. Your hand shakily came up to hold his head in place against your chest and he smiled up at you. His tongue darted out and licked your hardened nipple before taking it back into his mouth again. A quiet whimper left your mouth and you felt his fingers curl upwards inside of you. Josh grinned as he watched you begin to come apart in his lap.

“J-Josh I…” Your voice left you as the feeling of his fingers overtook you. You quickly buried your face into his neck to quiet your moans. He held you tightly against him as squirmed in his lap, working through your orgasm. As you began to come down from your high Josh took his hand from your underwear. You turned to him slowly to see him pulling his fingers from his mouth. You buried your face into his neck as you slowed your breath.

“You alright (Y/N)?” He whispered into your ear. You only nodded, unable to form words.

“Josh!” Hannah called out from the front of the room. “Is it okay if we watch the sequel tonight too?” You and Josh exchanged glances and the corner of your mouth tilted upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys go ahead. I’m gonna take this one to bed.” Josh said as he lifted you into his arms.

“Yeah, right. If by bed you mean bone zone!” Chris shouted as you exited the room.

“Chris! Gross!” You heard Hannah as Josh started carrying you upstairs. You could tell he was ignoring the bulge in his pants as it brushed up against you while he carried you. He caught you looking at him and spoke as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Sorry you didn’t get to actually watch the movie.” He said jokingly

You snorted as he entered his room. “Don’t worry, I think you made up for it.” He sat down on the bed with you in his lap and his back against the headboard. You sat back slightly and looked down at the bulge in his pants. Josh caught you staring and spoke.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of it later.” He gave you a smile.

“Or… I could help you take care of it now.” You looked at him mischievously.

“Yeah? You wanna ‘give me a hand’?” He said and you rolled your eyes at him and playfully slapped his chest. Scooting back your hands found their way to his zipper to open his pants. He smiled at you fondly and lifted his hips so you could drag his pants and boxers down his legs. As soon as his bottoms were gone his cock sprung free standing up in between your two bodies. You sat up on your knees and he held your waist as one of your hands wrapped around his shaft.

“Mmm..” he groaned, hands rubbing up and down your sides gently as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back. You began slow strokes up and down his cock and watched his face. Squeezing slightly tighter at the base you picked up your speed by the smallest amount.

“Fuck…” He said opening his eyes and placing his hand on top of yours, guiding your movements. You placed your lips on his and he immediately moved his tongue into your mouth. His tongue moved against yours and you smiled when you felt him groan into your mouth. Josh pulled away from you breathing heavily and his hand left yours over his cock. He quickly pushed your shirt up over your breasts, exposing them for the third time that night. His mouth found your nipple and he pulled you closer as you continued to stroke him faster.

“Shit.” He moved over to suckle your other breast and gave you a quick slap on your ass. His hands stayed on your ass squeezing them tightly before dipping his hands into your shorts and feeling the bare globes there.

“Fuck that feels so good baby...” He said slapping your ass again. The grip on your bottom grew painfully tight and he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Shit…. I’m gonna...”

“Yeah?” You said against his lips. He only groaned in response gripping your ass tighter before pulsating in your hand. He came with a loud groan thrusting up into your hand before spilling out onto your stomach and chest.

“Fuck…” He said out of breath as he leaned back against the headboard. You pecked him on the forehead and let go of his softening cock. Carefully you crawled off of him, trying not to get the mess on your chest on anything. You walked over to his bathroom and wiped yourself clean. A smug smile found its way on your face as you admired your good work. After taking off the rest of your clothes you shut off the light and flopped down beside Josh on his bed.

“How was that for a helping hand?” He only chuckled in response. Kicking off his pants and boxers from around his ankles and taking off his shirt. You reached down and pulled his covers over your bodies.

“Do you have to go home early in the morning?” He asked pulling you down onto his chest.

“Nah,” You said scooting closer to him. “I told my mom I was staying at Sam's tonight.” He hummed in response and rubbed your back gently. As you closed your eyes you felt his lips briefly on your forehead.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Mmm…” You murmured already nodding off as you shifted again. “Love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally way longer (I have a problem, I know)
> 
> more Josh/Reader stories coming (and they will be all connected, though they may not come out in order)


End file.
